forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Hannya
| size2e = Medium | alignment2e = Chaotic evil | refs2e = | size1e = | alignment1e = | refs1e = | patron deity = | vision = | activecycle = Night | diet = Carnivore | lifespan = | location = Kara-Tur | language = Kara-Turan languages, Yuan-ti | subraces = | climate = Any | terrain = Any | genrefs = | appearrefs = | height = | length = | wingspan = | weight = | skincolor = Faintly green skin (upper body), black and green scales (lower body) | haircolor = Black | hairstyles = | feathers = | eyecolor = Black | build = | distinctions = | based = Hannya | first = }} Hannya were a type of hag native to Kara-Tur. Description Hannya were a cross between a horrible older human female and a large serpent. The upper half of its body was that of a skinny and decrepit old women with gangrenous green skin. They had sharp yellow teeth and sharp claws. When a hannya wore clothes, it was filthy and torn. The lower half of a hannya was that of a large, muscular serpent. Their serpentine half was covered in black or green scales and was very strong. Personality Hannya were devious and vicious. They relished in stalking those who were helpless or weak. Inflicting pain and suffering on a victim brought them great pleasure. Combat Hannya were vicious fighters, but only if the opponent was weaker then they were. If an opponent was stronger, they took any and all opportunity to retreat and avoid combat. A hannya's preferred tactic was to lure a victim to a spot where they could ambush them. Their sharp claws and teeth made for efficient melee weapons, and their serpent half was strong enough to constrict and crush a fully grown humanoid. Abilities Hannya had innate magical abilities. They were able to continually cast ESP and suggestion, covering an area of around them. Hannya could cast polymorph self at will. She used these abilities to trick a potential victim into lowering their guard. Society They were solitary creatures but were known to occasionally live in small groups. While hannya avoid contact with other evil creatures, they sometimes became temporary allies with yuan-ti, with the goal of attacking a large group of humanoids such as a small village. Habitat Hannya made their lairs within ruins and abandoned structures on the edges of human villages and towns. Hannya collected treasure from their victims, which they stored in their lairs until used a lure to attract new victims. Ecology Hannya were once human females. They were evil shugenja or wu jen who were banished from their home settlements for committing a great crime. Overcome with a desire for revenge, they then performed dark rituals to enter into a pact with evil spirits, transforming into a hannya after entering a binding agreement to worship the spirits. Hannya ate any kind of meat but preferred the flesh of humans and other humanoids. Appendix See Also * Lamia noble * Lillend * Marilith * Wereserpent * Yuan-ti halfblood External Links * References Connections Category:Hags